baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Baldur's Gate Wiki:Images
This page should help contributors in the process of making images, uploading them and then categorise the image. The latest update of this page was at 11:59, December 14, 2019 (UTC). If you are searching for a specific file, the following links will help: * Category:Images * Making screenshots and processing them Personal computers You can make screenshots in-game by pressing the button Prt Sc (print screen) on your keyboard. The screenshot can be copied immediatly to Microsoft Paint or any other other progams you can process pictures with, but the screenshot is always added to a map of the games files itself. Go to the directory where the files of the game(s) are installed. The map ScrnShot contains all the screenshot you have made in-game. This is in the case of Baldur's Gate (game) and Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. In the enhanced edition, the save files and screenshots can usually be found in the map with all other documents of the user. The screenshots made in Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition and Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition are saved in a different map with the name of the game, which can be found in your documents. The map for screenshots is called ScrnShot. Uploading Images To upload a picture, simply click Contribute and then Add a Photo button on the right hand side. Once at the , use the "browse" button and select your file. This wiki is using png.files for normal images and gif.files for animated pictures. Duplicate images Please make sure that you aren't uploading a duplicate image! There is no point having two identical pictures uploaded. An easy way to check if the image you want to upload already exists on the Baldur's Gate Wiki is to go to the article about whatever you're uploading. For example, if you were to upload a picture of Candlekeep, you would go to the Candlekeep article to check if the picture hasn't been uploaded already. Checking screenshots may also help. Naming images Type in what you want to call the picture, but try to use these guidelines as much as possible, so images can be easily categorised for now and in the future. For example, you take an image from outside the Sorcerous Sundries building while playing Baldur's Gate Enhanced Edition, the name of the image should be: "Sorcerous Sundries building exterior BGEE". Quality of your images To ensure the quality of our image, make sure uploaded images are: *png.files or gif. files for animated images. *Try to "crop" images before uploading, making a picture from a basilisk with one of your companions in the background isn't considered as good quality image. *Make sure that the size is common for images of it's type, making an image of an item icon the size of A4-paper is not good quality, as is the opposite, making a screenshot of your party as small as an item icon for example. Standard sizes For item description images, any PNG-extraction from the original BAM files should have whitespace added, with the actual image centered, to be 201×151 pixels if smaller in any of both dimensions; if already being larger, the size shouldn't be altered. Item icons shouldn't be resized, except for cropping unnecessary whitespace. Area maps use their original game files size. A screenshot which is to be added to an infobox on this wiki should at least be 300 pixels wide and 185 pixels high. If there's no reason to exceed this size, it is the preferred format. Sourcing your images The Baldur's Gate Wiki strives to be the most accurate Baldur's Gate resource in existence, and to achieve this we have to say where we get our information from. This applies to images as well. When uploading an image, please be sure to tell us where you found it in the "Summary" section of the upload page. Remember to be critical of your sources. We generally only want pictures from the official Baldur's Gate games or Forgotten Realms sources, not from places such as Google. Do not upload fan art or fanon unless it is only for use on a userpage. Categorise your images After uploading your images, add a category to the image. This should make it easy to find certain images quickly. *For the portraits of important NPC's and companions, add Category:Creature portraits. *For the drawn image of items (item artwork), add the Category:Item description images. *For the image of the items displayed in inventory (item icons), add the Category:Item icons. *For the image of abilities (ability icons), add the Category:Ability icons. *Images other than portraits from creatures, which includes companions, non-playable friendly creatures, enemies, should receive Category:Creature images. *Areas should have the category Category:Area maps Category:Policies